‘Lost in the Woods’ Scenario
by Prudence-chan
Summary: S+M. Algum sexo. Essa foi minha primeira fanfiction de RK, então me perdoem se está muito ruim!!!


**The "Lost in the Woods" Scenario**

Disclaimers: Rurouni Kenshin não é meu, blá, blá, blá. 

Num dia de sol do ano 11 da Era Meiji, três pessoas correm num bosque próximo ao dojo Kamiya Kasshin... 

- Não adianta fugir, sua vadia! 

- Pode correr! A gente vai te perseguir até o fim do mundo enquanto você não nos levar aos seus amiguinhos, Megumi! 

Ela corre entre as árvores, sem destino, apenas fugindo dos dois homens. De repente, quando já estava quase desistindo, sente seu corpo ser puxado para trás de uma árvore. Uma mão cobre sua boca, enquanto o outro braço a detém pela cintura. Estranhamente, Megumi não estava com medo; na verdade, tinha a impressão de que aquelas mãos lhe eram familiares. 

- Pra onde ela foi? 

- Sei lá, mas não pode ter sumido. Vem, vamos por ali. 

Os passos dos agressores foram se distanciando até sumirem por completo. Megumi se soltou e se virou. 

- Sorte sua que eu estava por aqui. 

- SANO! Mas o que você... 

- Só estava dando uma volta. Quem eram aqueles caras? 

- Ex-guardas do Kanryuu Takeda. Um deles perdeu os movimentos do braço direito quando 'lutou' com você e Ken-san e quer vingança. - ela disse, com a voz trêmula. 

- Esse cara continua te atormentando, não é? 

- Sim... mas o que posso fazer? - Megumi soltou um profundo suspiro, acompanhado de uma pequena lágrima. - É o preço que tenho que pagar pelos erros cometidos no passado. 

Sano e Megumi permaneceram em silêncio por algum tempo. As palavras dela ainda ecoavam na mente dele. Ela não merece esse sofrimento, pensou. Mas de que adiantaria dizer alguma coisa? 

- Melhor irmos andando, antes que aqueles idiotas voltem. - uma mudança de assunto parecia o melhor a ser feito. 

Os dois foram caminhando lado a lado entre as árvores, sem trocar uma palavra. Ambos estavam absortos em seus pensamentos, estes tão desorganizados e confusos que não valia a pena expô-los. Depois de um longo intervalo, finalmente Megumi tomou a palavra. 

- Sanosuke... 

- Sim? 

- Você... você sempre gostou tanto de brigas. Por que não enfrentou aqueles dois? 

- Não sei direito. Achei que era melhor se eles perdessem seu rastro por um tempo. Além disso, hoje estou sem saco para lutar. 

- Ah. Outra coisa, Sano... 

- O que foi? 

- Pra onde estamos indo? 

*** 

À tarde, o sol já se punha quando um apatetado casal continuava discutindo no meio do bosque... 

- Mas eu conheço esse bosque como a palma da minha mão! 

- Se eu levar em conta o número de vezes que tive que enfaixar suas mãos, imagino o quanto você conhece este lugar! Admita, estamos perdidos! 

- Nós não estamos perdidos. Eu apenas não reconheci as árvores ainda. 

- Ah, não? Pois eu já! É a terceira vez que passamos por essa aqui. 

- Vamos ficar calmos, certo? Se eu bem me lembro, o dojo fica para oeste. 

- E para onde fica o oeste? 

- Agora que o sol já se pôs, não sei. 

Megumi caiu no chão, em desespero. 

- Não sabe?!? 

- Não, a gente vai ter que esperar as estrelas aparecerem para eu poder me guiar. 

- Seu imprestável!!! Se você não tivesse salvo a minha vida, eu... 

- Aliás, essa é a segunda vez que eu salvo sua vida, lembra? 

- Chega de conversa. Vamos andando. 

- Para onde? 

- Hummm... lá. - ela apontou para uma direção ao acaso, e os dois recomeçaram a caminhar. 

*** 

Mais algum tempo de caminhada, e a noite começa a dominar o céu. 

- As plantas estão muito bonitas, não acha? 

Ela apenas resmunga algo incompreensível. 

- Sabe por quê? 

- ... 

- É porque chove bastante aqui nessa época do ano. Essas plantas precisam de bastante água para ficarem viçosas assim. 

- ... 

- Aliás, o céu está meio nublado. Acho que vai chover. 

As palavras mal haviam deixado a garganta de Sano quando uma forte trovoada ressoou pelo bosque, seguida de poucos pingos. Estes logo aumentaram em tamanho e quantidade, e o que começara como uma leve garoa já tomava proporções de tempestade. 

- Você e sua grande boca. - foi tudo que Megumi disse. 

*** 

- Maldita hora que eu fui sair da clínica! Maldita hora! Maldita hora! 

- Bom, se você não saísse, os caras iam te esperar de qualquer forma, e talvez eu não estivesse por perto. 

- Você se acha o salvador da pátria, não é mesmo? 

- Lembre-se que eu salvei sua vida duas vezes. 

- Eu também já salvei a sua. Lembra da luta com o Saitou? 

- O.k. Mas você ainda me deve uma. 

- Te devo uma? Eu estou ensopada no meio de uma floresta e ainda te devo uma? 

- Relaxa! Logo, logo a gente chega no dojo. Pena que o céu está cheio de nuvens, então não dá pra gente se guiar. 

- Quando a gente chegar no dojo eu já vou ter morrido de pneumonia!! 

- Espera. 

Os dois param. Sano abre caminho entre algumas folhas, forçando a vista para enxergar algo apesar das grossas gotas de chuva. 

- Acho que vi um telhado para lá. Pode ser uma cabana, vamos! 

- Só espero que você esteja certo, pelo menos uma vez na vida! 

*** 

Pouco depois, os dois chegavam numa pequena choupana caindo aos pedaços. 

- Ó de casa! Tem alguém ai? 

- Pelo nível de conservação da casa, ela deve estar deserta faz tempo. 

Com um empurrão, Sano abre a porta da frente, fazendo cair um punhado de poeira e cupins. 

- Nossa, olha só o meu estado! - disse Megumi torcendo as roupas molhadas. Sano prontamente obedeceu a sua ordem e deu aquela olhada de cima a baixo, quase a comendo com os olhos. Ele tinha que aproveitar, não teria muitas oportunidades de ver Megumi com as roupas coladas ao corpo, quase transparentes, revelando curvas provocantes que não eram notadas com as roupas do dia-a-dia. 

- Não precisava olhar tanto. Você também está ensopado, é melhor darmos um jeito nisso ou vai ser pneumonia na certa. 

- Ali tem uma lareira velha, talvez esteja funcionando. Se eu arrumar alguma madeira deve quebrar um galho. - ele disse, já catando alguns tocos velhos espalhados num canto. 

- Por que não usa isto? Essa mesa já está podre mesmo, não serve pra mais nada. 

- Boa idéia. - ele disse, e se pôs a quebrar a mesa em pedaços menores de madeira. 

Depois de finalmente acender a velha lareira, Sano enxugou o suor da testa e tirou a camisa. 

- O que pensa que está fazendo?!? - perguntou Megumi, escandalizada. 

- Calma, só pendurei minha blusa para secar. Eu não ia te dar esse gostinho de me ver pelado. 

- Deixe de ser ridículo. Eu jamais ficaria feliz vendo um crista-de-galo feito você sem roupa. 

- Sei. Quem desdenha quer comprar, viu? - ele disse ironicamente, sentando-se ao lado dela, em frente ao fogo. 

Os dois permaneceram longo tempo sentados, sem se olharem ou falarem, seus olhos e ouvidos voltados apenas para o crepitar da madeira sendo queimada. 

- Sua roupa deve estar seca. 

- É, eu sei. 

- Não vai pegar? 

Como se tivesse recebido uma ordem, Sano levantou e tirou a camisa do lugar onde estava pendurada. 

- Está seca. - ele disse, segurando o tecido com firmeza. - Você devia ter feito o mesmo com suas roupas. 

- O que você esperava, desastrado? Que eu ficasse nua? 

Sem olhar para o rosto dela, Sano lhe estendeu a camisa. 

- O que... 

- Você é mais baixa que eu. Não vai ficar muito confortável, mas acho que é suficiente para uma emergência. - ela, surpresa, sequer esboçou reação. - Não vai querer? 

Megumi pegou a camisa, tímida. __

- Arigato... - disse baixinho. - Não olhe! 

- Não estou olhando. - disse Sano, voltando-se de costas para ela, que rapidamente retirou o _obi_. 

- Já posso virar? 

- Ainda não... preciso amarrar a blusa com alguma coisa, ou ela vai ficar abrindo. Pode me emprestar sua faixa? 

- Claro - ele respondeu, começando a desatar o nó que prendia a faixa vermelha em sua testa, quando os dedos dela tocaram os seus. 

- Deixe que eu faço isso. - ela disse com a voz um tanto sensual. 

Enquanto desamarrava a faixa, Megumi aproveitou para admirar a beleza física de Sano. Os músculos bem definidos do braço, as ataduras cobrindo seu abdômen, as inúmeras cicatrizes, algumas feridas ainda frescas dos galhos e espinhos da floresta. Sentia os cabelos macios e arrepiados fazendo cócegas em seus dedos, e chegando mais perto podia sentir o aroma masculino de sua pele. 

- Está difícil? - ele perguntou, notando a demora. 

- A- não, já consegui tirar. - Megumi, acordando de seu transe, tirou a faixa de Sano e com ela amarrou a camisa na altura da cintura. - Pode virar agora, se quiser. 

Sano virou-se e seu queixo caiu com a visão que teve. A camisa deixava as pernas torneadas dela quase que totalmente à mostra, cobrindo até o meio das coxas. A faixa vermelha presa à cintura fazia seus quadris chamarem mais atenção. A abertura na frente revelava um pouco da curva dos seios. 

- Belas pernas você tem! - foi tudo que o rapaz conseguiu dizer. 

- Não seja grosseiro. É melhor irmos dormir logo e torcer para que a chuva tenha parado de manhã. Pode ficar aqui, vou dormir naquele canto. 

- Tudo bem. 

- E se você tentar se aproveitar da situação, eu juro que mato você, Sanosuke! 

- Imagina! De onde tirou essa idéia? - ele disse, rindo maliciosamente. 

- Não me provoque. - ela sorriu, se ajeitando para dormir. - Boa noite. 

- Boa noite. 

*** 

Sano não conseguia pregar os olhos. A imagem de Megumi com suas roupas não lhe saía da mente. Como era possível que ela fosse ainda mais atraente do que ele imaginava? Mas era possível, e ele não conseguia parar de pensar nela. 

- Ela disse para não me aproveitar da situação... - falou consigo. - ...mas olhar não tira pedaço. 

Já que não conseguia dormir, pelo menos veria o repouso de sua amada. No entanto, ela não parecia estar relaxada; sua expressão facial era tensa, devia estar tendo um sonho ruim. Ao se virar na cama, a camisa abriu quase até o umbigo, deixando um dos seios à mostra e levando Sano à loucura. _Ela é linda_, pensou. 

- Sano... - ela disse, num sussurro. 

- Então ela esta sonhando comigo? - ele pensou maliciosamente. - Nesse caso, não tem problema se eu chegar mais perto... 

Dito isto, foi de joelhos até onde Megumi estava e deitou-se ao seu lado cuidadosamente. Assustou-se, pois assim que deitou ela se mexeu. 

- Sano... cuidado... Kanryuu... - Megumi se movia de um lado para o outro, angustiada. 

- Megumi! Megumi, acorde! - ela abriu os olhos, sobressaltada. - Você teve um pesadelo. 

Os dois sentaram-se, cara a cara. Nervosa, Megumi levou as mãos ao rosto, e as lágrimas começaram a fugir de seus olhos. 

- Calma, não precisa chorar! - Sano disse abraçando-a. - Já passou. 

Procurando apoio, ela abraçou-o fortemente, enterrando o rosto no ombro dele, aos prantos. 

- Foi um sonho tão ruim! O Kanryuu fugia da cadeia, e você tentava me proteger, e, e... 

- Calma. Não precisa mais lembrar. 

Sano estava um tanto sem jeito. Primeiro, porque nunca foi muito bom em consolar garotas. Segundo, e acima de tudo, porque a essa altura Megumi já estava praticamente nua. A abertura da camisa já mostrava ambos os seios, e dependendo do movimento que fazia, boa parte do ventre. Era melhor que eles se afastassem, antes que ela percebesse os efeitos que aquele abraço estava causando ao corpo de Sano. 

- Suas roupas devem estar secas, eu vou... 

- Não! - ela o abraçou com mais forca. - Por favor... fique aqui. - ela soluçou um pouco, depois disse, segurando o choro. - Eu... sei como é estar sozinha. Não quero passar por isso de novo. Por favor... fique aqui comigo. 

Sano sequer pensou. Apenas se afastou o suficiente para olha-la nos olhos. Com uma das mãos enxugou suas lagrimas e segurou delicadamente seu queixo. Aproximando o rosto do dela, seus lábios se tocaram levemente. 

- Eu não vou te deixar sozinha. - ele sussurrou, a beijando calorosamente em seguida. 

Megumi mal podia acreditar. Era como se todas as discussões e provocações tivessem sido deixadas de lado. Sano estava ali não para implicar como uma criança, mas para protegê-la... como um homem... Ela precisava mostrar sua gratidão e confiança. 

Libertou-se por alguns instantes dos beijos famintos dele e, decidida, soltou a faixa da cintura, que já não prendia a camisa há algum tempo. Esta deslizou de seus ombros, a deixando nua. 

- Megumi... você... - Sano não sabia o que dizer. A surpresa e a excitação lhe roubavam as palavras. 

- Não diga nada. - ela disse, cobrindo os lábios dele com os seus próprios e pondo os braços em volta dos ombros dele. 

Seria um sonho ou a realidade? Na dúvida, Sano retribuiu às caricias, deslizando suas mãos pelas costas e coxas dela e voltando para acariciar os seios. 

Delicadamente a deitou, tirando a calça e deitando-se nu sobre ela, voltando a beijá-la. Depois, deixou os lábios e pôs-se a lamber e beijar os rosados bicos dos seios, fazendo com que ela soltasse um doce gemido. 

- Sano... 

Ele voltou a beijá-la na boca, enquanto sua mão navegava pelas curvas de seu corpo, passando pelos seios, cintura, descendo os quadris, apalpando as nádegas, acariciando as coxas, subindo até que seus dedos roçassem nos pêlos pubianos, e indo repousar na umidade de sua vagina. 

- Sano.. _onegai..._ por favor... - ela disse em êxtase. 

- Megumi... você... nunca... 

- Você é o primeiro... 

- Tem certeza de que é isso que você quer? 

- Tenho... por favor! 

Era tudo que Sano precisava ouvir. Naquela noite, Megumi seria sua. 

*** 

Na pequena cabana na floresta, nada se ouvia além da respiração dos dois amantes. 

- Sano? 

- Hmmm? 

- A chuva parou. 

- Hmmm. Que bom. __

- Sano no baka! 

- Cruzes, o que foi, mulher? 

- As estrelas! Já dá pra ver! Você não disse que saberia ir para o dojo se elas saíssem? 

- Puuuuutz... mas agora? 

- O que você queria? 

- Hmmm... eu tô morto... por que a gente não espera o sol nascer? Aí a gente segue a direção em que ele estiver. 

- Tem certeza que isso vai dar certo? 

- Não confia em mim? 

Ela ficou em silêncio por algum tempo. 

- Você sabe que confio. Se não confiasse, nada teria acontecido entre nós dois esta noite. 

- Não se preocupe. - ele lhe disse, sorrindo. - Não sabia que você tinha tanta pressa em voltar. Foi tão ruim assim? __

- Baka! Foi maravilhoso. 

Sano sorriu e olhou nos olhos dela. 

- Se eu disser que te amo, você acredita? 

- Claro que não! Aposto que você só se aproveitou da minha fraqueza. 

- Bom, você é que está dizendo. __

- Baka... - ela disse, deitando em cima dele e o beijando. - É claro que acredito, seu bobo. 

- Megumi... que tal se... 

- Hmmm... ótima idéia... - e os dois voltaram a se beijar. 

*** 

Sano ouvia o sereno ressonar de Megumi, enquanto os primeiros raios de sol invadiam o ambiente pelas frestas no teto e nas paredes. __

- Ohayo, kitsune. 

- Mmm... _ohayo_, Sano... já é de manhã? 

- Hum-rum. O sol acabou de sair. 

- Mmm... temos que ir. 

- É... 

- Vamos ficar aqui pra sempre... 

- Tá tão bom... 

- Mmm... tô com fome. 

- Eu também. Anda, vamos levantar. 

Ainda bêbado de sono, ele se levantou, catando suas roupas e as vestindo. 

- Sua roupa. - disse, jogando o _kimono _para ela. 

Depois de se vestirem, darem um jeito nas cinzas da lareira e mais alguns beijos e carícias, chegava a hora de ir embora. 

- Vou ter boas lembranças deste lugar... - Sano disse, abrindo a porta. 

Do lado de fora, um grupo de mais ou menos quinze homens os esperava. 

- Até que enfim os pombinhos saíram. 

*** 

- Mas que merda! __

- Sano no baka! Isso são modos? 

- Chega de conversa! Matem-no! 

Os homens avançam para cima de Sano e Megumi. 

- Megumi! Fuja! 

- Mas você... 

- Eu me viro! Anda! - disse Sano, se defendendo (leia-se "nocauteando") os agressores, enquanto Megumi se punha a correr. 

- Peguem ela! Não deixem ela escapar! - gritou o homem que supostamente havia armado a emboscada. 

*** 

- Droga! Droga! Droga! - falava Megumi consigo mesma, enquanto corria. - Sozinha e correndo de novo. Já conheço esse filme!* E o Sano? Ele é forte, mas eram tantos! Espero que tudo dê certo. E se acontecer alguma coisa? Eu nunca vou me perdoar! AI! - ela grita, caindo no chão. - Droga, isso não é hora de tropeçar, e... 

- Fim da linha, "doutora"!!!!!! 

*** 

- Dessa vez eu te peguei, desgraçada! - dizia o bandido, a segurando violentamente pelos cabelos. - Só que dessa vez não tem ninguém pra te protegUGH! - e caiu no chão, desacordado. 

- Não se trata uma mulher assim, valentão! Mesmo sendo uma raposa! 

- KAORU?!? Mas o que... 

- Vamos logo! Kenshin e Sano estão lutando com os outros, vem! 

*** 

- Nós dois contra vocês quinze? Isso é covardia! 

- Sano, poderia explicar a este servo o que está acontecendo? 

- Eu explico, espadachim! Me chamo Masaki! Está vendo meu braço? Não posso lutar com uma espada por causa de vocês dois! Vocês vão me pagar! 

* Bom, eu não sei descrever cenas de luta. Resumidamente, Sano e Kenshin quebram todo mundo usando só os dedos mindinhos... * 

e para finalizar, Sano agarrou Masaki pela gola da camisa, dizendo "eu disse que ia ser covardia" e o nocauteou. 

- Sano! Kenshin! Vocês estão bem? 

- Tudo correu bem, senhorita Kaoru! Estamos sem nenhum arranhão! 

- Só se for você! Aquele baixinho ali do canto enfiou a unha no meu braço, tá doendo! - disse Sano, brincando. 

- Esperem um pouco! - exclamou Megumi, ainda atordoada. - Como vocês souberam que estávamos em perigo? 

- Bom, ontem à noite eu achei estranho o Sano não ter aparecido pra filar o jantar... 

- Ei! Eu não sou assim! 

- ...bom, como eu ia dizendo, depois disso o Kenshin lembrou de uma conversa que os dois tiveram da última vez que o Sano foi à clínica refazer as ataduras da mão. 

- Conversa? Que conversa? 

- Ihhh... ferrou. - Sano cobriu o rosto com uma expressão de desagrado estampada. 

- Bem, nesse dia, este servo e Sano estávamos no Akabeko quando ouvimos alguns homens falando em se vingar de uma mulher; Sano disse a este servo que já os tinha visto nos arredores da clínica do Dr. Genzai e que ficaria atento para que nada acontecesse à senhorita Megumi. 

- Só dando uma volta, não é, Sano? - ela falou, colérica. 

- Ehehe... pois é, não é? - disse Sano, com uma grande gota de suor na testa. 

- Com isso, este servo supôs que Sano estaria com a senhorita Megumi, e se tivesse que escolher, provavelmente preferiria ficar com a senhorita para o café. - uma espada de bambu voa no ar e aterrissa na cabeça de Kenshin, que só tem forças de dizer "Oro!" antes de desmaiar. 

- Daqui eu continuo. Então, hoje bem cedo, Kenshin passou pelo bosque no caminho para a cidade e teve a impressão de ter ouvido gente por aqui. Quando viemos ver o que é, encontramos Sano lutando com esses carinhas, e ele me pediu pra ir procurar você. 

- Puxa, mas Ken-san deve ter uma audição perfeita, mesmo, para perceber algo errado nesse bosque a quilômetros de distância... 

- Quilômetros? Do que está falando? O dojo fica a alguns metros daqui, a leste! 

- A leste? 

- É, por quê? 

- A _leste_, você disse, não foi, Kaoru? - disse Megumi, olhando para Sano e soltando fogo pelas ventas. 

- Oh-oh... acho melhor irmos andando, não é pessoal? Eu estou cansado e com muita fome. 

- Kaoru, Ken-san, podem deixar que hoje eu cozinho. E o prato principal é Sanosuke assado! - ela e Sano correm, deixando Kaoru e Kenshin para trás. 

- Esses dois... será que nesse tempo na floresta os dois não pararam de brigar nem por um segundo? 

- As pessoas podem ser bem diferentes quando estão a sós. Não sei por quê, mas algo me diz que os dois se entenderam, e muito bem! - Kenshin disse, sorrindo, enquanto os quatro voltavam para o dojo. 

* quadrinho final: 

Yahiko - Sano e Megumi tão namorando! Sano e Megumi tão namorando! 

Sano e Megumi (vermelhos, gotas e veias saltando) - Yahiko... * 

*PS: o.k., na Era Meiji não tinha cinema, mas isso é só um detalhe ^_^0 


End file.
